


smooth brain

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Degradation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Tsukishima Kei, dumbification i suppose, feminization at the end, for context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What do you want?” Kei turned to Kuroo at the inquiry. “It’s your birthday after all.”Kei turned back to Bokuto, who’s chest was still heaving. “I want to fuck him.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 259





	smooth brain

**Author's Note:**

> eat ur heart out bokuto stans

Weary legs carried an even wearier looking man up the stairs to his fifth story apartment. Tsukishima had had a good birthday, honestly. Yamaguchi and Yachi had come to visit him for lunch, and Kyoutani made an effort to be less obstinate than usual for him, and Kei noted and appreciated it. Kanji had even embraced him in an all-too-loud hug, refusing to let go until Kei threatened block his phone number and never speak to him again. 

Kei had had a good day, by all metrics of the word. 

But he was tired. He preferred to keep his social interaction to a minimum, and though the day had been quieter than it had been in high school, Kei still found himself avoiding anyone he might’ve known. He was eager to get home and spend a quiet night in with his boyfriend. All he dared to hope for was a slice of strawberry shortcake from their favorite bakery down the street. Maybe he could even convince Tetsurou to sit through a history documentary with him. 

He sighed and adjusted the strap of his book bag as he hiked himself up the last flight of stairs. The elevator had been out for a week now, much to Kei’s chagrin, even despite Kuroo’s assurance that it would be good for him. Tch. Whatever. Surely playing professional volleyball was enough exercise for any normal man. Eventually, after enough stairs to make the dull ache from practice wear into a sharp soreness, he reached the door to their shared apartment. He dug into his bag, pushing past textbooks and the dinosaur plush Tadashi had given him today, until he found his keys, attached by a ring to a small figure of a cat, curled in a snug ball. Tetsurou had won it on their first date and insisted Kei have it. It had had a permanent home on his keychain ever since. 

He pushed the key into the lock and fiddled with it a little, wiggling it until the door popped open with a creak. Kei stepped inside and shut the door behind him, toeing off his shoes in the doorway. 

The apartment was... quiet. Quieter than Kei had expected. Usually he could hear Tetsurou puttering around quietly; he’d always had a habit of speaking to himself and it was unusual for him to be home without mumbling to the houseplants, or grumbling to himself about chemistry Kei couldn’t wrap his head around. 

Even odder was Kei was pretty certain he’d heard Kuroo mention a surprise when he’d left for his morning classes. Kei had expected his favorite food, or take out or… even a cat? Tetsurou was rather unpredictable when it came to his surprises. 

But instead it was silent in the small apartment, and Kei was perplexed, if not a little disappointed. Maybe Testu was just running late? But Kei hadn’t come home any earlier than usual, and Kuroo was nothing if not punctual. 

He called out into the apartment, shedding his jacket and laying it against the couch. “Tetsurou? Are you home?” 

“In here baby!” 

Tetsurou’s voice had come from their bedroom, and Kei paused from where he set down his bag. 

_Oh_. 

He hadn’t expected that kind of surprise. He could only hope that whatever Tetsurou had planned wasn’t too extensive, his arms were still aching from practice. 

Quietly, he padded down the hallway, to their bedroom. It was then, that he heard Tetsurou’s voice, quiet and murmuring. Kei paused. His voice was lower, softer than the conversational tone he usually held when praising his growing cactus collection, too quiet for Tsukishima to make out the words. 

That was. Odd. 

Slower then, Kei approached their bedroom, the door to which hung slightly ajar. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He wasn’t even sure what he was afraid of. Worst case scenario, Tetsurou’s surprise was way off the mark, they call it off and spend the rest of the night cuddling. Not a bad idea in Kei’s books. 

Nodding to himself, Kei pushed the door open and braced himself for whatever nonsense lay behind it. 

Tsukishima Kei considered himself a pretty brave man, if even just levelheaded in most circumstances. But nothing prepared him for the sight that stole a gasp from his chest. 

It was Bokuto Koutaro, division one volleyball player, left wing-spiker, world renowned athlete, and childhood/celebrity crush of Kei, tied up on his bed. Intricate rope bound his wrists together behind his back, lacing up to his forearms, bent so that his back arched and chest drew out, equally as bound and braced, rope dipping between his pecs before circling around his back and rounding the thighs Kei had dreamt about. The rope was black, contrasting the flushed, honeyed skin beneath it. Sweat was beginning to shimmer along his skin, glinting above his brow and along his collar bones. 

Kei isn’t sure how long he stands there, drinking in everything as though it could disappear at any second. A whimper draws his eyes up to Bokuto’s face and for the second time that night, Kei’s words escape him. 

Gone was the gel that normally held his hair aloft, instead it fell over dark, half-lidded eyes, and framed the edges of his flushed face. His lips were parted in a soft pant and Kei was seized by the desire to kiss him. Kuroo’s soft chuckle tore Kei’s gaze from Bokuto’s lips 

Tsukishima’s eyes snapped to Kuroo’s. 

“Happy birthday baby.” His smile was lazy, smug, like a cat with its cream. “I trust you like your gift?” He pressed his palm to Bokuto’s briefs, tearing a rough grown from his throat. “H… Happy Birthday, Tsukki.” Kei could hardly find it in him to be mad at the nickname when it was spilled over Bokuto’s red-bitten lips, between gasps for air. 

Kuroo beckoned him over and Kei hurried to their bed, shedding his sweater and tossing it somewhere behind him. Bokuto leaned over as much as his bindings allowed, craning up towards Kei with a soft whine. Kei hardly hesitated as he took his head in his hands, pulling him into a searing kiss. It was messy and feverish, their teeth briefly meeting before they fell into a rhythm. 

Kuroo kissed slowly, gently, like he was trying to savor every single moment of the kiss. Bokuto kissed like he did most things, passionately, earnestly, like he was worried he would never see you again. Kei was _obsessed_ with it. 

When they fell free from the kiss, (for lack of air not for lack of trying), Kei finally turned back towards his boyfriend. He saw not a shred of jealousy in his eyes, but his pupils were wide and blown, still slowly lifting from Kei’s spit slicked lips, seeming surprised but content. “Dare I say,” Kuroo said, removing one of his hands from Bokuto to lift to Kei’s jaw, “I think we should have done this sooner.” He pulled Kei into a kiss, licking along the seam of his lips and humming happily. 

Kei pulled back, mind still reeling about this entire evening. “Tetsurou... How in the world did you do this?” He sat back on the bed, absorbing the full image before him: Bokuto Koutaro spread and bound before him and his boyfriend idly fondling him with lazy touches and lingering kisses. He pressed one to nape of Bokuto’s neck, smile turning almost malicious. 

“Do you want to tell him Kou? Or should I?” 

Bokuto flushed, a rare moment of hesitance passing over his face as he trembled under Tetsurou’s hands. “I... I don’t... “ 

Wanting to make up for his boyfriend’s supposed lapse, or maybe just wanting to confirm with himself that this was really happening, Kei leaned forward and spoke. “Whatever Kuroo bribed you with to do this... You really don’t have to, Bokuto-san. My feelings won’t be hurt.” Maybe a slight exaggeration but Bokuto’s consent was more important than his own childish crush. 

Kuroo laughed softly into the crook of Bokuto’s neck, pressing his palm into his briefs, the fabric there tented already. Bokuto’s head fell back onto Kuroo’s shoulder, softly gasping. “See Kou? I told you he still called you _Bokuto-san_ ~.” Bokuto groaned, lifting his head to meet Kei’s gaze, face ruddy and bottom lip caught in between his teeth. He tried again, attempting to speak past the noises Kuroo’s ministrations caused. 

“Tetsu didn’t-- ah-- he didn’t bribe me. I _wanted_ \- hhh- I wanted to be here, god Tsukki, I wanted to be here--!” Bokuto’s admission was cut off by a high keen as Tetsurou’s wandering hands landed on his chest, deft fingers toying with his nipples. 

“Still sensitive, Kou?” 

“Sh-Shut the fuck up, you know I’m sensitive there.” He was panting now, eyes glazing slightly as he arched his back, following Kuroo’s hands. 

Kei was sure he was staring, at the slow drip of the sweat beginning to bead across Bokuto’s chest, the way his eyes went unfocused when did _that thing_ Kuroo did with his hands that made him cry out, the ripple of the muscles that had grown only stronger since they were in high school, in the flex of his forearms and the twitch in his biceps. 

He must be drooling. 

He snapped back into reality when he caught Tetsurou staring back at him with eyes so hungry they sent a thrill through Kei. He smiled when their gazes met, a soft, genuine smile, making sure Kei was still okay with this. Kei nodded, and swallowed. 

Immediately Tetsurou’s gaze was back to predatory, one of his hands sliding up the column of Bokuto’s neck to firmly hold his jaw, forcing his gaze towards Kei. The heat of both of their stares on him made Kei shift where he sat, face hot and surely as red as Bokuto’s. 

“But that isn’t the whole story, is it Kou?” Tetsurou’s voice was dripping with faux curiosity. “You didn’t mention how after our practice game as third years, you nearly begged for a quickie in the locker room because “did you see his _legs_ ?”.” Kei felt his face grow impossible warmer. Bokuto had thought of _him_ ? Had he _seen_ himself? Bokuto whined, trying and failing to look away from Kei, Kuroo’s grip firm and unforgiving. 

“You didn’t mention how you just _have_ to catch every Sendai Frogs game, just so you can jack off to _my_ boyfriend and his legs, like some sort of desperate whore.” Kei’s breath caught in his chest, afraid for a moment of Bokuto’s reaction. But Bokuto’s moaned wantonly, tongue flitting over his lips, his pupils blooming at the harsh words. “Isn’t that true, Kou?” Bokuto’s gaze lingered on Kuroo before returning to Kei’s. He licked over his lips once before nodding, holding his eye contact. 

“And you, Kei?” Tsukishima’s eyes snapped to Kuroo’s. “Isn’t there anything you want to say to Kou? I haven’t told him any of the things you’ve told me. Figured you’d want to do the honors.” 

“You’re the devil,” Kei deadpanned. Tetsurou shrugged, smug expression unwavering. Kei crawled over to the pair, to where Bokuto was situated between Kuroo’s spread legs. For the first time that night, he let his hands wander over Bokuto’s form, over the twitching muscles and flushed skin, pressing against the ropes that bound him. 

“God, Bokuto-san,” a twitch seemed to run through him at the honorific, “I’ve wanted this for so long. Not specifically- this, but _you_ . You’re... gorgeous. I watch every Jackals game and claim it’s for research, or practice, or some bullshit like that, but _god,_ I can never tear my eyes away from you.” His hands trailed along Bokuto’s arms from where they were bound behind him. “Your hands, they’re larger- wider than mine, and I’d always wonder what they felt like...” 

His hands cupped Bokuto’s ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh there, earning a groan from them both. “ _God_ , your uniforms leave nothing to the imagination. Your ass practically on display for the whole world to see. But maybe that’s what you want.” Kei sharp look met Bokuto’s eyes. “Is that it, Bokuto-san? You want to be on display for all the world to see? Bound, for anyone to use?” 

Bokuto swallowed thickly, a whine escaping him, as he shook his head. 

“No?” 

“Jus’ you. Only you.” 

Kei sighed, seizing Bokuto’s face. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He pulled him into a searing kiss, Bokuto falling pliant in his hands. 

He pulled away gasping, heart thrumming in his chest. 

“What do you want?” Kei turned to Kuroo at the inquiry. “It’s _your_ birthday after all.” 

Kei turned back to Bokuto, who’s chest was still heaving. “I want to fuck him.” 

At Bokuto’s enthusiastic consent, Kuroo and Kei set about untying him, all the while murmuring their plans for him, what they’d spoken to each other about him between moans, in broom closets and locker rooms, under their sheets. 

By the time they’d finished, the rope had shifted to his wrists, binding him to their head board. Still tied, and equally at their mercy. It was everything Kei could’ve wanted. 

“Can you get me the lube, Tetsurou?” Kuroo pulled him into a chaste kiss as he handed the bottle over, smiling against his lips. It made Kei happy to know that he wasn’t the only one enjoying themself here. He popped the lid open and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He trailed his fingers down under Bokuto’s dick, his other hand braced on his thigh. 

He paused. 

“Bokuto-san?” 

Bokuto was attempting to make a new hole in his lip with how hard he was chewing on it. “I... prepared myself before I got here.” 

Kei looked to Tetsurou, but he seemed just as surprised as him. He turned back to Bokuto, smiling faintly. “All for me?” Kei pressed his fingers against Bokuto’s entrance, finding it willing and pliant, slick around his hand. “Tell me, Bokuto-san...” Kei leaned forward, squeezing the mass of Bokuto’s thigh, the threat of his nails leaving soft imprints in the honeyed skin. “What is it you thought about?” 

“I thought about you... And your fingers, they’re so much longer than mine.” Bokuto gasped as Kei slipped another finger inside him. “Wanted it to be you... ah- your fingers. Your- your dick filling me.” He cried out as Kei scissored three fingers in and out of his hole, teasing on the edge of his prostate. Kei groaned, leaning forward to suck a mark just under Bokuto’s collar bone. Low enough to not show over his uniform, but enough to raise questions in the locker room if he wasn’t careful. It soothed some possessive part of him to see the mark there, blooming a warm red. 

“Well, I shouldn’t keep you waiting now, should I?” Kei slid a condom on, taking a moment to collect himself. He wanted to savor this moment. He lifted one of Bokuto’s legs, placing it over his shoulder. Tilting his gaze, he pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh, gently laving then at the sweat that had gathered there. “Your thighs...” His eyes were dark as he faced Bokuto again. “Next time, I want to fuck them.” 

Kei didn’t let Bokuto consider the ramifications of what he’d just said, of a next time, as he pressed into him, slowly, until their hips were flushed. They both panted as they tried to catch their breath. The bed dipped as Kuroo shifted beside them, watching with eyes wide and dark, darting over the both of their bodies, his hand beginning to stroke himself. 

Slowly, Kei pulled out, then slammed back in, earning a sharp cry from Bokuto. Kei repeated it again, and again, until he’d set an agonizingly slow pace, enough to keep Bokuto painfully horny, but just slow enough to stave off his orgasm. 

“K- Kuroo- ” Koutaro gasped out. Tetsurou hummed, cocking an eyebrow, still palming his dick in tempo to Kei’s thrusts. “Let me suck you off-” 

Kei’s hips stuttered as he pressed back into Koutaro, eyes wide in surprise. 

Kuroo groaned. “You’re gonna kill me.” Nonetheless, he adjusted himself so that his hips were level with Bokuto’s face, angling enough that Koutaro could fit his mouth around him. What he couldn’t, Kuroo stroked with his hand. Kei was so distracted watching them he nearly forgot what he was doing. Nearly. It was impossible to forget that you were fucking _Bokuto_ _Koutaro_. He began thrusting into him once more, less teasing and more earnest, savoring the moans and gasps that spilled our from around Kuroo’s dick. 

And that was when Kuroo opened his beautiful, lecherous mouth. Even despite his flushed cheeks, sweat shining upon his brow, he managed to look cocky. 

“You’ve got such strong muscles Kou.” His freehand traced the lines of Bokuto’s extended arms. “Anyone who sees you play can see it, how strong you are.” His lips curled into a sneer. “So it’s a shame how _dumb_ you are.” 

Bokuto gasped, bucking upwards into the air and fluttering around Kei, dick bobbing between them. Oh he _liked_ that. 

Kei leaned forward, his hint of a smile equally as malicious as Kuroo’s smirk. “All those muscles and you can’t even use them. You’re just a good toy, a hole to fuck, a dick to ride,” he spat, pounding into him. Koutarou cried out, back arching up off the bed. He nodded feverishly, lips slick with spit and Tetsurou. “And what a _good_ hole you are,” Kei practically growled, shifting his hands down to grip harshly at his ass once more. 

“Ah-” Tetsurou groaned, his unflappable demeanor crumbling under Koutarou’s efforts. But he still managed a cocky smile as he spoke. “-You forgot the best part, Tsukki.” 

Kei would humor him; he was too far gone to protest the nickname now. “And what part is that?” 

Kuroo moved his hand down to Koutarou’s chest and _squeezed_ at his pec, pawing at it clumsily as Bokuto’s eyes blew wide, craning his chest upwards and towards his hand. 

“The _tits_.” 

Kei came then, at the same instance Bokuto did, shooting all over the broad expanse of his heaving chest. 

Kei pulled out, both of them wincing at the overstimulation, taking his condom off and tossing in the waste basket. Tetsurou began to shift, to leave and presumably get something to help with the cleanup when Kei stopped him. 

“Wait. You didn’t come yet.” 

Kuroo shrugged. “It’s your birthday, not mine.” 

Kei rolled his eyes and tugged him over to his side of the bed. “Let me suck you off?” 

Kuroo pretended to consider it. “Well... if you _insist_.” 

Kei shook his head and took him into his mouth, tracing the underside of his dick, licking up his slit, and laving at the head. Already worked up it wasn’t long until Kuroo was coming down his throat, going boneless under him. Kei popped off, slapping Kuroo’s hip. 

“You still have to go get the towels.” 

Kuroo pouted, but was already moving to get up. 

“C’mon you get the towels and I’ll get Bokuto down.” He gestured behind him, at Koutaro still bound, head bobbing dangerously as his eyes struggled to stay open. Kuroo relented and pulled Kei up into a gentle kiss, burned clean of the heat from before. 

Kei smiled as he watched him retreat out of their bedroom, before returning to his currently bound crush. 

A few moments later found Koutaro free from his bindings, Kei gently rubbing at the red marks they’d left behind. It was quiet, the night silent save for the soft rumble of traffic below them, and teetered on the edge of intimate. Kei was rubbing at his inner wrist when Bokuto spoke up. 

“Did you mean it? About... next time?” 

Kei looked at him, at Koutaro, flush now a faint blush across his cheeks, the soft moonlight spilling in through the slats in their blinds, highlighting to tentative hopefulness in his eyes. Kei lifted Bokuto’s hand to his lips and gently pressed a kiss there. 

“I did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i really appreciate any comments that i get!


End file.
